Life in Seconds
by CantoCookieMonster
Summary: "Hello. Nice to meet you. Who am I? I am just a random person on the street that you don't know. I am normal. A normal 18 year old that fits in with everyone else on the street. Normal except for the fact that I see glowing numbers that don't reflect anywhere." Matthew Williams-Jones has lived eighteen years watching seconds go by. Seconds that no one gets back once they hit zero.
1. Life in Seconds

**Hello! CantoCookieMonster here!**_  
_

**I had a plot bunny and I couldn't resist. **

**I should be studying for exams... Whatever. **

**I apologize for any OOC, and I don't own Hetalia.**

**Go on, Read!**

* * *

_Hello. Nice to meet you._

_Who am I? I am just a random person on the street that you don't know._

_And I am normal. A normal 18 year old that fits in with everyone else on the street._

_Normal except for the fact that I see glowing numbers that don't reflect anywhere. I see numbers right above the head or tops of things, things that are living, breathing. They move with you, never leaving. You lean down, they follow. You stand back up, they're right there._

_I usually don't talk about it, but in these circumstances, why not?_

_So, what are these numbers?_

_They're seconds, counting down until very last one._

_Guess what that means?_

_Yep._

_I can see when you will die._

* * *

"Hey MATTIEEEEEEEEEE!" Matthew's concentration on his book broke as Alfred bounded into his room, landing with an _oomph_ on the bed.

"What?" the soft-spoken teenager popped a maple flavoured candy into his mouth and stared at his twin brother.

"You wanna go play football?" asked Alfred.

"You always hit me with the ball, and I suck at the game, so no." replied Matthew, "Besides, you have your teammates, like Ludwig, Gil, Francis, and all those other guys."

Alfred pouted, but brightened up as he thought of something. "Some of your teammates will be there too! It's a chance to see them before university!"

Matthew looked at his brother with sarcastic shock. "How in the world did you get Berwald, Vash, Lukas, Ivan, and Emil to agree?"

"Matthias, who is bringing Lukas and Emil, told Tino who told Berwald it would be fun. Ivan will jump at any chance to tackle me, and Vash always comes to blow off steam." Alfred said all this very proudly. "In fact, the Swiss dude almost broke Francis' arm last time we played!"

While laughing lightly, Matthew compared staying in his bed to read and eat candy with going to play football with Alfred.

"Come on, Mattie!" urged Alfred. "Hockey and football aren't that different!"

Matthew sighed as he swung his legs off the bed after putting a bookmark between the pages of his book. "Totally. Besides, the fact that we don't use a ball and there are sticks involved doesn't really matter anyways."

Alfred missed out on his brother's sarcasm. He was already rummaging through Matthew's closet to get him something to wear. "Mattie, I'm getting you a t-shirt because you always complain about the heat and crap and here, take this one." The louder twin threw his brother a t-shirt that said Canada on the front.

"Thanks Al." Quickly changing, Matthew caught a glimpse of Alfred before he ran out of the room, shouting as he did.

"MOM! ME AND MATT ARE LEAVING TO PLAY FOOTBALL!"

The older twin simply picked up a pair of socks and another piece of candy.

Alfred had about 2,272,098,678 seconds left. 72 years to go, a total of 90 years.

The Canadian shook his head. The number would probably be higher if his brother wasn't always eating burgers.

* * *

_I have learned to try to ignore the numbers._

_I have blocked out the numbers of plants and animals, seeing them only if I wanted to. _

_Would you want to see the lifespan of a mayfly? I didn't think so. It's not very interesting, I'll tell you now. It's only thirty minutes. The very definition of 'life is fleeting'. _

_I still see human numbers, but I try not to look, which is why I almost never look up._

_It wouldn't help if I was constantly seeing how much time people had left, especially if I knew the person._

_But, I can't help being curious. _

_I do look sometimes, and I'm always nervous before I do. _

_Why?_

_Because I don't know what to do if I see a low number._

* * *

"RUN GILBERT! VASH IS BEHIND YOU!" yelled a certain Dane from downfield.

"Oh sh-" Before Gilbert could even finish his curse, Vash had brought him down together with the football.

"That's how it's DONE!" shouted Vash's teammates while crowding around the Swiss teen. He, Matthias, Lukas, Berwald, Tino, Ivan, Arthur, Francis, Roderich, Elizabeta and Gilbert were all already in university, but had come home for the summer.

"You should have played football during high school, dude," exclaimed Alfred. "The coach would have loved you."

"Checking someone against a sideboard is more fun, trust me," grumbled Vash. Matthew and the other hockey players in the group laughed. They agreed completely.

As the teams set up for another down, Matthew had the strange compulsion to look up at his friends, at their numbers.

Directly above Ludwig's head and moving with him floated an orange 2,208,986,640, and above Gilbert, 2,145,870, blond had 70 years and the albino 68. Matthew decided he wouldn't say anything.

Francis had 2,051,244,000, which was 65 years, and Arthur the same.

He scanned the rest of his friends, and breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw that they all had long lives. Distracted, the Canadian followed the flight path of a butterfly, and momentarily allowed its numbers to appear. It was 254. It flashed red, and became 200. It flashed again, faster this time, and showed 120. It kept flashing until all that was left were the last three seconds of the butterfly's life. When the orange numbers hit zero, it was at that moment a bird came and ate it.

Matthew looked back down.

"Hey Birdie!" Gilbert called from the line. "You gonna join us?"

The Canadian shook his head. He got off the field and went over to the sidelines, where Lukas, Roderich, Emil and Emil's friend Leon were sitting.

"Get tired of the overhyped testosterone?" asked Roderich.

"There's estrogen in there too. Elizabeta's fighting Gilbert over there," said Lukas calmly, pointing to where Elizabeta had grappled Gilbert to the ground. Roderich shrugged and went back to his sheet music. Arthur, who was playing before, was running off the field.

"Francis was getting annoying," he said as he took a seat next to Leon. The Asian acknowledged him with a nod and received one in return.

Out on the field, he could hear cheering as Alfred scored a touchdown.

All his friends were going to live long lives. That was enough for him.

* * *

_I remember times where instead of orange, all I saw were pulses of red._

_We were at a hospital, my brother had broken his arm. Sitting in the emergency room with my head down, I remember holding my brother's small hand with my own, two eight year olds amidst the many other ailing people, waiting for their parents to finish registration processes._

_When my brother was finally called I walked with him into the treatment area. I had bumped into someone, and I looked up to apologize._

_It was then I saw the red._

_Numbers jumping from the billions to a million, then to a thousand, then to the hundreds._

_I quickly looked at my brother. His number countdown remained steady and the orange glow didn't change._

_There was a large commotion, and I realized an ambulance had brought in a patient. _

_I asked the nurse beside me why they were going to save the man. She said it was because everyone had a chance to live._

_She didn't understand what I had meant. I was trying to tell her it was useless._

_That was the first time I had seen a one go to a zero._

_Once at zero, you don't come back. _

_It was the first time I had seen someone's time run out._

* * *

Alfred and Matthew walked through the door, with the older twin listening to his brother talk excitedly about the last touchdown. "You should have seen it, Mattie! Ludwig launched that ball so far, and Matthias was right behind me! I was so lucky that Berwald nailed him, and Eliza took Gilbo down. I mean, I can totally outrun Francy-pants. Besides the French dude was checking out some girls that had come watch, and by that time, Vash had nailed him too. That was a beautiful moment!"

"I bet it was, Al." Matthew sighed as he took off his shoes. "Mom, we're home!"

The twins' mother came out from the kitchen, holding a towel. "Welcome home, you two. Some letters from university came in, why don't you go take a look?"

"Thanks Mom!" exclaimed Alfred, giving his mother a quick peck on the cheek before running into the living room.

"Dad will be home soon, Matthew. I know you want to check out the dorms before you move into them next week." Said twin smiled.

"Thanks." Imitating the show of affection that Alfred displayed, he kissed his mother on the cheek and went to retrieve his letter. He was greeted by whining.

"Maaattiiieeeeee, it says I have to room with someone!" Alfred had already opened its letter and was reading its contents.

"Let me see?" Matthew took the form from his brother, reading the contents. "You're sharing one other person. At grandma's house, we used to share a room with Francis, Arthur and all our other cousins."

"But Grandma's rooms were huge," complained Alfred.

The quieter blond patted his brother on the back. "Maybe you should go live with grandma and grandpa. I'm sure they would love some company."

Alfred actually seemed to consider this before remembering that his grandparents lived 3 hours away from the university he was going to. "Matttttttt."

Matthew simply picked up his letter and walked towards the stairs. "You'll survive. Let's pay a visit to grandma and grandpa before classes start though. We'll have less time later on."

"Okay!" exclaimed Alfred as he passed Matthew and ran up the stairs.

* * *

_There has only been one time_ _where I've seen green numbers._

_No, it wasn't on a baby. They already start off with their predestined numbers. Those are huge._

_It was when my grandfather had been sick, and he was in intensive care. The doctors told us he was going to die, and his numbers were getting into the hundreds, so I did not doubt. _

_However, they put one last dose of medicine saying that if that didn't save him, nothing would. They injected it, and for a while, nothing happened. The numbers just kept going down._

_I remember when it reached 500, it stopped. The numbers started to quiver, and for the first time, it flashed green. 900. It flashed again. 1600. It kept flashing until it reached a number where I was sure my grandfather would live for a good amount of time. Then it stated to countdown by seconds again._

_I realized then that green meant a miracle._

_Time was being added to person's life._

_It is sad to say that I have only seen the colour green once, but I have seen red countless times._

* * *

"Matthew, Alfred!"called the twins' mother from the kitchen. Alfred was down the stairs first.

"Yeah mom?" He saw his mother holding an empty carton of eggs, and could guess what he needed to do. "Mattie! We're going egg shopping!"

"Yay," said Matthew as he walked into the kitchen. "The large ones?"

"Yes please," replied their mother with a smile. As the two teens began to made their way for the door, Matthew took a look above his mother's head. It was fine. He gave her a hug.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I just felt like it," answered Matthew. The matriarch of the family laughed and gave her son a light kiss on the cheek.

"Stay safe." The older twin nodded, put on his shoes and went out the door, following Alfred.

Outside, a car pulled up into the driveway. Their father was home. "Dad!" Both boys ran over to the car as their dad stepped out. Again, Matthew had a strange compulsion to look at the numbers. So his mom would go first. They teens talked with their father for a while, before leaving to get the eggs. Both Alfred and Matthew received a head pat as they walked away.

They were headed for the grocery store down the street. The sidewalks were littered with chalk drawings, with pastel flowers and multi coloured hopscotches everywhere. Alfred jumped through one, almost missing the last box.

"We're going to university soon Matt."

Matthew hmmed. "You'll be fine."

"But we're going to different universities!" exclaimed Alfred. "I'll miss you and your crazy love of maple syrup."

"And I shall miss you and your love for burgers." The younger twin sniffed dramatically.

"Mattie, give me a hug," said Alfred.

The older twin looked at his brother. "Now?"

"Yeah." Matthew was pulled into a bone crushing hug before he knew what was going on. He gave up on the thought of resisting and hugged his brother back. It definitely would be the first time they would be apart for a long period of time, and Matthew understood how Alfred felt. They had always been together, and the decision to go to different universities had been a hard one. They had chosen separate paths in the end, but neither of them were completely okay with leaving one another.

* * *

_What would you do if you could see what I see?_

_Would you laugh as you watch people's time go by?_

_Would you cry every time you watch a countdown hit zero then fade away?_

_Would you go mad trying to figure out how to get rid of it?_

_Would you use it for your own benefit?_

_Would you blind yourself just so you couldn't see the numbers anymore?_

_What would you do?_

* * *

"So I was thinking that we could come back every other week," said Alfred, balancing on the curb. "You know, just as a visit or something."

"Al…"

The louder twin stopped walking and sighed. "I know. But I'll miss everyone."

"They'll miss you too."

"Will you miss me?" asked the younger.

"No doubt," said Matthew with a smile. The two walked on in a comfortable silence, one on the sidewalk, one on the curb. They turned the last corner, and the grocery store was in sight.

"I'll race you across."Alfred received a disapproving look from his brother, and pouted. "Fine. But you're paying then."

"Alright. Be careful when you cross the street." When Matthew got no sarcastically childish reply, he looked up at Alfred, who was looking up and down the road. A flash of red caught his eye. Two billion. One billion. Six million. One million. Ten thousand. The numbers above Alfred's head counted down, skipping larger intervals every time.

Matthew looked around for anything that could cause death. He saw it. A truck was driving down the road, the driver on his cell phone. But Alfred was looking at it. He wouldn't just run out in front of it on purpose. At that moment, a young boy flung his younger sister's doll onto the road. The five year old girl walked out to the middle of the pavement, oblivious of the truck. Alfred ran towards the young girl.

"AL!" Matthew took off a split second later. He counted the remaining seconds in his head. Alfred had wrapped his arms around the young girl.

Ten.

Nine.

He had to go faster.

Seven.

Six.

He was running out of time.

Four.

Three.

The older twin pushed Alfred and the little girl out of the way.

One.

The last thing he saw were two green flashes, signalling the return of seconds to the countdowns of his brother and the little girl before he felt a force slam into him. Then, there was nothing.

Alfred didn't know what had happened. He was sure the truck was going to hit him. Comforting the child in his arms and handing her over to her mother, he inspected himself. However, all cuts, scrapes and bruises were completely disregarded when Alfred heard people just beyond him calling for others to get an ambulance or call emergency services. So someone had been hit.

"Anyone know this guy?" called one of the people in the crowd. Alfred thought he would go take a look. Where was Matthew?

He found his brother soon enough. The truck had swerved off to the side, but not before hitting Matthew, sending him flying. The younger twin pushed through the crowd, arriving at the centre. Matthew lay in the middle, bleeding and broken.

"What the hell…"Alfred knelt beside his brother, gently picking him up despite people telling him not to. "Mattie, come on, Mattie, don't die." He repeated that like a mantra, as if he said it enough, his twin brother would not die. He was faintly aware of two people coming down beside him, putting their hands on his back.

Ludwig and Gilbert could only watch as Alfred held onto Matthew. They had been walking to the store as well.

Matthew's eyes flickered open and his mouth started to move, but Alfred couldn't hear the words. "What? Matt? Say that again."

It came again in a raspy whisper. "Seventy two years to go, Al. Don't give up." Matthew gave his twin a little smile, and reached for his shoulder, but lost his strength. Matthew's arm fell back down lifelessly.

"NO! MATTIE!" Alfred cried as he held onto his brother. When paramedics arrived, Gilbert and Ludwig had to restrain Alfred to let them take Matthew from his hands. All three climbed into the ambulance, the paramedics only allowing the two friends because Alfred was in no state to be alone.

"Why did he save me? Why didn't I die instead?" asked the remaining twin between sobs.

Gilbert punched him in the stomach. He was crying as well. "He told you not to give up, Alfred. What was it, seventy two years? Live enough for the both of you."

"He can't die though. He's going to wake up," said Alfred. But everyone in the ambulance knew that Matthew was gone.

* * *

_Are you asking why I didn't save myself?_

_Someone was going to die on that street. The little girl, Alfred, or me._

_That girl had regained a lot of time. Alfred as well. I'm glad._

_As I ran out on the road, I had a feeling that my number was not flashing red. I had been destined to die at that moment. _

_You ask why I just didn't go on the errand if I knew I was going to die?_

_Well, I'll tell you. That feeling was last minute._

_I didn't know I was going to die._

_You're asking why again? Well,_

_Your numbers cannot be seen by anyone else, nor can it be reflected._

_It moves with you, as you bend down, as you stand up._

_I can see it on everything alive. _

_On everything except one._

_Because no one can see above their own head._

* * *

**And there. I have a little epilogue, and it is going to be up soon. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Review, criticize, flame, what ever it is, I'll love you for it.**

**Peace, CCM**


	2. Epilogue

**72 years later**

It was a sunny day, in the middle of August. Birds flew between trees and cicadas could be heard everywhere. A car pulled into a parking lot, driving past a sign announcing the place to which they had arrived. It was a cemetery.

A short while later, a family of four walked down a pathway among graves. "Mom? Why did grandpa want to be buried here?" asked a teenage boy. "I mean, this is really far from where we live."

"But it's not far from where he used to live," replied the older woman. "Look around, I think you'll recognise some names."

The boy's younger sister piped up. "That's Uncle Arthur and Aunt Anne, and that's Uncle Francis and Aunt Jeanne!"

"Yes," said her father, "and this is your grandpa's friend Gilbert, Gilbert's brother Ludwig is over there, and everyone else in that building over there."

"We heard a lot of stories about these people from grandpa. So they all stayed in this town?" The girl received a gentle pat on the head.

"Your grandfather only left because-" His explanation was interrupted by his son's voice.

"Hey dad, why is there such an old grave beside grandpa's? Grandma only died three years ago right?"

"That's your grandpa's twin, Matthew. He died when he was eighteen in an accident." The teenager crouched down between his grandfather's and his grand uncle's tomb stones. Etched under the years on his grandfather's grave were the words _'You told me, so I did. I lived enough for the two of us.'_ The boy looked over to the other grave. His grandpa must have been talking about this person. On the older one, the words were faded, but he could just make it out.

_Matthew Williams-Jones_

_Who had a love for hockey, maple syrup, his family and his friends._

_Who had seen so little of life, but had seen enough. _

_A loving brother, an amazing son, a great friend, and a person who would give up his own life for others._

_We will never forget you._

_We thank you forever._


End file.
